1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images using a plurality of pixels.
Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode, and each diode is formed from an organic emission layer between two electrodes. Electron from one electrode and holes from the other electrode are coupled in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons change state.
Each pixel uses thin film transistors and capacitors to drive the organic light emitting diode. The transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor. In order to form the transistors and capacitors and the organic light emitting layer in each pixel, a plurality of masks are used. The cost of each mask is very expensive.